1989
Gebeurtenissen Val van het Oostblok In 1989 begint het Oostblok uiteen te vallen. In Polen worden in augustus vrije Senaatsverkiezingen gehouden, waarna Tadeusz Mazowiecki op 25 augustus namens Solidarność premier wordt. In andere communistische landen in Centraal- en Oost-Europa (de DDR, Tsjecho-Slowakije, Hongarije, Bulgarije) staan de communistische regimes vervolgens - al dan niet vrijwillig - hun voorrechten af. Symbolisch is de val van de Berlijnse Muur. Vanaf 6 oktober laat de DDR zijn burgers vrijelijk naar West-Duitsland reizen en op 9 november worden 's avonds onder luid gejuich de poorten in de muur opengezet, met direct een grote toestroom naar West-Berlijn als gevolg. Inmiddels waren 120.000 DDR-burgers al naar het westen gevlucht. Alleen in Roemenië is de machtsovername gewelddadig. Demonstraties worden bloedig neergeslagen, maar uiteindelijk weet men het totalitaire regime van Nicolae Ceauşescu ten val te brengen. Op 25 december worden Ceauşescu en zijn vrouw geëxecuteerd. Zie ook: Val van het communisme in Oost-Europa Andere gebeurtenissen * Het Internationaal verdrag van de rechten van het kind wordt van kracht. * De peronistische kandidaat Carlos Menem wint de presidentsverkiezingen in Argentinië. * 1 - De Nederlandse PTT wordt geprivatiseerd. * 1 - In Nederland wordt het btw-tarief verlaagd van 20% naar 18,5%. * 2 - José Happart vertrekt als burgemeester van Voeren. * 4 - Amerikaanse straaljagers schieten twee Libische MiG-23's neer boven de Middellandse Zee. * 7 - Met het overlijden van keizer Hirohito (87) eindigt voor Japan de zogenaamde Showa-periode (periode van verlichte vrede). Hirohito's zoon, Akihito, wordt de nieuwe keizer en een nieuwe periode, de Heisei-periode, begint op 8 januari. * 11 - Het Hongaarse parlement stemt voor een wet waarmee de inwoners meer vrijheid krijgen, zoals het recht een vereniging op te richten en het recht te demonstreren. * 14 - De Spaanse regering begint gesprekken met de afscheidingsbeweging ETA. * 14 - In België wordt oud-premier Paul Vanden Boeynants ontvoerd. * 20 - George Bush wordt beëdigd als 41e president van de Verenigde Staten. * 23 - De administratie van FC Groningen wordt door de FIOD in beslag genomen. Dit is het begin van een zwartgeldaffaire, waardoor de club in een zware financiële crisis raakt. * 27 - In Nederland worden de laatste twee van Breda, Franz Fischer en Ferdinand Hugo aus der Fünten vrijgelaten en uitgezet. * 29 - Bij gemeenteraadsverkiezingen in West-Duitsland behaalt de extreemrechtse Republikaner 7,5% van de stemmen. * 1 - In België zendt de VTM voor het eerst uit. * 2 - Het satellietnetwerk Sky van Rupert Murdoch, dat 25 miljoen pond kost, wordt gelanceerd in Europa. * 3 - Renze de Vries treedt af als voorzitter van FC Groningen. Dit is een gevolg van de FIOD-inval in januari. * 3 - De Paraguayaanse dictator Alfredo Stroessner wordt afgezet door de legerleiding en vlucht naar Brazilië. * 6 - Begin Rondetafelbesprekingen tussen Solidarnosc en de communistische machthebbers in Polen met als inzet onder andere vrije verkiezingen. * 8 - De Nederlandse banken NMB (latere ING) en Postbank kondigen een fusie aan. * 13 - De vorige maand ontvoerde Belgische oud-premier Paul Vanden Boeynants wordt vrijgelaten * 14 - De Iraanse Ayatollah Khomeiny spreekt in een fatwa het doodvonnis uit tegen de schrijver Salman Rushdie vanwege diens boek De Duivelsverzen. * 15 - De Russische terugtrekking uit Afghanistan wordt voltooid. * 15 - Het schip ''Maassluis'' vergaat. * 16 - Winnie Mandela, echtgenote van de gevangen ANC-leider Nelson Mandela wordt beschuldigd betrokken te zijn bij de ontvoering van en moord op de 14-jarige jongen Stompie Mokhetsie Seipei. * 19 - In het kader van het 150-jarig bestaan van de spoorwegen in Nederland trekt een elektrische locomotief serie NS 1600 de langste trein ter wereld en komt daarmee in het Guinness Book of Records. * 21 - De Tsjecho-Slowaakse toneelschrijver en dissident Vaclav Havel wordt tot negen maanden cel veroordeeld vanwege een 'opruiende en beledigende toespraak' tijdens de herdenking van Jan Palach op 16 januari * 1 - De politieke partijen PPR, EVP, PSP en CPN fuseren en gaan samen verder als Groen Links * 8 - In België kaart Europarlementslid Jaak Vandemeulbroucke de grootschalige hormonenhandel aan: één op de twee dieren in de veeteelt zou met hormonen zijn behandeld. * 14 - Met de aankondiging van de christelijke generaal Michel Aoun dat 'de slag om de bevrijding van de Syrische aanwezigheid in Libanon is begonnen' begint een nieuwe bloedige fase in de Libanese burgeroorlog. * 19 - Tijdens de presidentsverkiezingen in El Salvador, gewonnen door Alfredo Christiani, wordt de Nederlandse cameraman Cornel Lagrouw (30) doodgeschoten door een regeringssoldaat. * 20 - In Nederland worden de regels voor het uitzenden van reclame op televisie verruimd. Verschillende initiatieven voor de oprichting van commerciële zenders worden bekendgemaakt. * 21 - Voor het eerst geeft een meerderheid van de Nederlandse bevolking aan buitenkerkelijk te zijn. * 24 - Voor de kust van Alaska doet zich de grootste milieuramp aller tijden voor, als de tanker Exxon Valdez lek slaat en tienduizenden tonnen stookolie de kust over 1900 km vervuilen. * 26 - Bij verkiezingen voor het Congres in de Sovjet-Unie haalt Boris Jeltsin meer dan 89% van de stemmen in zijn district Moskou. * 27 - Nederland wint op het wereldkampioenschap ijshockey de poule voor C-landen in Sydney en promoveert naar de B-poule. * 28 - In Kosovo vinden bij rellen zeker 21 en waarschijnlijk zelfs 130 mensen de dood. De rellen braken uit als protest tegen het beleid van de partijleider Slobodan Milošević die het Servisch-nationalisme zou aanwakkeren. * 29 - In Brussel wordt de imam Abdullah el-Ahdal op klaarlichte dag vermoord. * 31 - Laatste uitzending van de kinderserie de Fabeltjeskrant. * 15 - 4 juni: In Peking, China, vindt op het Plein van de Hemelse Vrede een studentenopstand plaats, die door het regime hard wordt neergeslagen. * 15 - In Engeland vindt de Hillsboroughramp plaats waarbij 96 mensen omkwamen. * 22 - Eric Van Lancker wint de 24ste editie van Nederlands enige wielerklassieker, de Amstel Gold Race. *1 - Het team van de Sovjet-Unie wint het wereldkampioenschap ijshockey in Zweden. *12 - In de Nederlandse Tweede Kamer valt het kabinet-Lubbers III over de voorgestelde beperking van het reiskostenforfait. *23 - De Nederlandse Angela Visser wint de Miss Universe Verkiezing in Cancún, Mexico *4 - Het protest op het Tienanmenplein in de Chinese hoofdstad Peking wordt op bloedige wijze onderdrukt. De hele wereld ziet hoe een eenzame demonstrant de colonne tanks die het plein willen ontruimen tegenhoudt. Honderden mensen komen om het leven. *7 - Een DC-8, met aan boord onder andere veel talentvolle Surinaamse voetballers, stort neer bij het vliegveld Zanderij. Slechts elf inzittenden overleven de SLM-ramp. *18 - In Berlijn eindigt de Nederlandse hockeyploeg als tweede bij het toernooi om de Champions Trophy. *24 - Hans Spaan wint de 125 cc-klasse van de TT Assen. *4 - In Bellegem (Kortrijk) stort een onbemande Mig 23 op een woning. *15 - Samson en Gert wordt voor het eerst uitgezonden op televisie. *23 - Greg LeMond wint de 76ste editie van de Ronde van Frankrijk. De Amerikaanse wielrenner doet dat in de afsluitende tijdrit naar Parijs, waarbij hij zijn Franse collega Laurent Fignon uit de gele trui rijdt. Het verschil bedraagt uiteindelijk slechts acht seconden. * 25 - Tadeusz Mazowiecki wordt premier van Polen; de eerste niet-communist in het Oostblok sinds eind jaren veertig. Begin van de omwentelingen. * De ruimtesonde Voyager 2 bereikt de planeet Neptunus en is het eerste en tot nog toe laatste ruimtetuig dat de planeet bezocht heeft. * F.W. de Klerk wordt president van Zuid-Afrika. *6 - In Nederland vinden Tweede Kamerverkiezingen plaats. * 10 - In Frankfurt eindigt de Nederlandse vrouwenhockeyploeg als vijfde bij de strijd om de Champions Trophy. * Hongarije opent zijn grens met Oostenrijk. Door het 'gat' in het IJzeren gordijn vluchtten in de aaneensluitende weken tienduizenden burgers uit de DDR via de Hongaars-Oostenrijkse grens naar West-Duitsland. *2 - RTL-Véronique begint haar uitzendingen. RTL-Véronique is de eerste commerciële televisiezender die zich volledig op Nederland richt. *7 - De DDR viert haar veertigste en laatste verjaardag. De protesten in Oost-Berlijn, Leipzig en andere delen van het land houden aan. * 19 - De Guildford Four worden na 14 jaar onschuldig vast te hebben gezeten vrijgelaten. *22 - In de Saoedi-Arabische stad Taif keurt het Libanese parlement het Handvest van nationale entente goed, dat een einde moet maken aan de Libanese burgeroorlog. *9 - De val van de Berlijnse Muur. *18 - Intocht van Sinterklaas in Gorinchem. *22 - In West-Beiroet wordt het konvooi opgeblazen van president René Mouawad. Hij was pas 17 dagen in functie. * 6 - Bij het École Polytechnique bloedbad in het Canadese Montréal vinden 14 vrouwen de dood. * 17 - In de 78ste Davis Cup verslaat Duitsland Zweden met 3 tegen 2. * 17 - De Braziliaanse conservatieve president Fernando Collor de Mello wordt gekozen. * 17 - De eerste aflevering van de Simpsons wordt in de VS uitgezonden. * 20 - Amerikaanse troepen vallen Panama binnen. Op 3 januari 1990 geeft president Manuel Noriega zich over. * President George Bush kondigt een terugkeer naar de maan aan, en stelt dat ook een bemande missie naar Mars in het vooruitzicht ligt. Het project wordt afgevoerd wegens te hoge kosten (geschat zo'n 400 miljard dollar). Films * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade * Back to the Future Part II * Glory * Henry V * Crimes and Misdemeanors * A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child * De kleine zeemeermin (film) (Bron http://www.imdb.com/chart/1980 ) Muziek Best verkochte singles in Nederland: # Kaoma - Lambada # Milli Vanilli - Girl I'm Gonna Miss You # Margaret Singana - We Are Growing # Gerard Joling - No More Boleros # The Bangles - Eternal Flame # René Froger & Het Goede Doel - Alles Kan Een Mens Gelukkig Maken # Madonna - Like A Prayer # Rocco & The Carnations - Marina # Simple Minds - Belfast Child # Neneh Cherry - Buffalo Stance Best verkochte album in Nederland: # Gloria Estefan & Miami Sound Machine - Anything for you Geboren ;januari * 1 - Joe Van Holsbeeck, Belgisch scholier en misdaadslachtoffer (overleden 2006) * 9 - Michaëlla Krajicek, Tsjechisch-Nederlands tennisster * 13 - Ronald Hertog, Nederlands paralympisch sporter * 27 - Dean Delannoit, Belgisch winnaar Idool 2007 * 30 - Anne Garretsen, Nederlands voetbalster ;februari * 4 - Nkosi Johnson, Zuid-Afrikaans AIDS-patiënt (overleden 2001) * 5 - Jeremy Sumpter, Amerikaans acteur * 21 - Scout Taylor-Compton, Amerikaans actrice * 21 - Kristin Herrera, Amerikaans actrice ;maart * 1 - Carlos Vela, Mexicaans voetballer ;april * 9 - Monique Smit, Nederlands zangeres * 19 - Marko Arnautović, Oostenrijks voetballer * 23 - Nicole Vaidišová, Tsjechisch tennisster * 25 - Michael van Gerwen, Nederlands darter ;mei * 4 - Dániel Gyurta, Hongaars zwemmer * 5 - Christopher Brown - Amerikaans zanger * 6 - Marjolein Lecluyze, Belgisch zangeres * 11 - Giovanni Dos Santos, Mexicaans voetballer * 24 - Tara Correa-McMullen, Amerikaans actrice (overleden 2005) ;juni * 2 - Freddy Adu, Ghanees-Amerikaans voetballer * 4 - Pekka-Eric Auvinen, Fins massamoordenaar (overleden 2008) * 8 - Timea Bacsinszky, Zwitsers tennisster * 9 - Chloë Agnew, Iers zangeres * 11 - Karin Stevens, Nederlands voetbalster ;juli * 19 - Marlous Piëete, Nederlands voetbalster * 23 - Daniel Radcliffe, Engels acteur (Harry Potter) * 31 - Victoria Azarenka, Wit-Russisch tennisster ;augustus * 15 - Joe Jonas, Amerikaans zanger (Jonas Brothers) * 15 - Yannick van de Velde, Nederlands acteur * 17 - Chan Yung-Jan, Taiwanees tennisster * 21 - Rob Knox, Brits acteur (overleden 2008) ;september * 1 - Bill Kaulitz en Tom Kaulitz, Duits zanger en gitarist van Tokio Hotel * 13 - Malenthe Lugtmeier, Nederlands voetbalster ;oktober * 2 - Ruud Feltkamp, Nederlands acteur * 8 - Patrick van Kempen, Nederlands paralympisch sporter * 12 - Aniek Schepens, Nederlands voetbalster * 19 - Rianne van Eldik, Nederlands sidekick ;november * 1 - Matthias Allegaert, Belgisch wielrenner ;december * 21 - Jorien ter Mors, Nederlands shorttrackster * 22 - Jordin Sparks, Amerikaans zangeres * 28 - Mackenzie Rosman, Amerikaans actrice * 30 - Ryan Sheckler, Amerikaans skateboarder Overleden ;januari right|thumb|125px|Keizer Hirohito * 7 - Hirohito (87), Japans keizer * 8 - Johnny Jordaan (64), Nederlands zanger * 23 - Salvador Dalí (84), Spaans schilder * 24 - Ted Bundy (42), Amerikaans seriemoordenaar ;februari * 3 - John Cassavetes (60), Amerikaans acteur en regisseur * 5 - Wim Hogenkamp (41), Nederlands acteur, zanger en tekstschrijver * 6 - Barbara Tuchman (76), Amerikaans historicus. * 7 - Gilbert Simondon (64), Frans filosoof * 19 - Jaap van de Merwe (64), Nederlands cabaretier en journalist * 21 - Erika Köth (61), Duits operazangeres * 22 - Sándor Márai (88), Hongaars schrijver ;maart * 1 - Josephine van Gasteren (71), Nederlands actrice * 1 - Henk van Stipriaan (64), Nederlands journalist en presentator * 14 - Zita van Habsburg (96), laatste keizerin van Oostenrijk ;april * 19 - Daphne du Maurier (82), Engels schrijfster * 19 - Ferdinand aus der Fünten (79), Duits oorlogsmisdadiger en één van de Vier van Breda * 19 - Theo van der Nahmer (72), Nederlands beeldhouwer en tekenaar * 21 - Paul Mitchell (53), Engels kapper * 26 - Lucille Ball (77) Amerikaanse komische actrice * 30 - Sergio Leone (60) Italiaans regisseur ;mei * 4 - Theo van Baaren (76), Nederlands dichter en godsdiensthistoricus * 12 - Jan Willem Hees (76), Nederlands acteur ;juni * 7 - Andro Knel (31), Surinaams-Nederlands voetballer * 7 - Andy Scharmin (21), Nederlands voetballer * 9 - Piet Lieftinck (86), Nederlands politicus * 19 - Ad van Emmenes (91), Nederlands sportjournalist * 21 - Simon van Collem (70), Nederlands journalist en televisiemaker ;juli * 2 - Jean Leguay (79), Frans verdachte van oorlogsmisdaden * 4 - Jack Haig (76), Brits acteur * 11 - Laurence Olivier (82), Brits acteur * 16 - Herbert von Karajan (81), Oostenrijks dirigent * 29 - Eugène Rellum (93), Surinaams dichter ;augustus * 2 - Luiz Gonzaga (76), Braziliaans zanger en accordeonist * 18 - Bert Oosterbosch (32), Nederlands wielrenner * 26 - Henk Heidweiller (60), Surinaams politicus ;september * 4 - Georges Simenon (86), Belgisch schrijver * 19 - Franz Fischer (87), Duits oorlogsmisdadiger en één van de Vier van Breda * 22 - Jan Teulings (84), Nederlands acteur ;oktober * 1 - Manuel Clouthier (55), Mexicaans politicus en zakenman * 4 - Graham Chapman (48), Engels acteur en schrijver * 6 - Bette Davis (81), Amerikaans actrice ;november * 5 - Vladimir Horowitz (86), Joods-Russisch-Amerikaans pianist * 9 - André Kloos (67), Nederlands politicus, vakbondsbestuurder en omroepvoorzitter * 13 - Koen Verhoeff (60), Nederlands sportverslaggever * 15 - Paul Meijer (74), Nederlands acteur * 23 - Guus Weitzel (85), Nederlands radio-omroeper en -verslaggever * 27 - Claudio Teehankee sr. (71), opperrechter Filipijns hooggerechtshof (1986-1988) * 28 - Jo Vincent (91), Nederlands zangeres (sopraan) ;december * 16 - Lee Van Cleef (64), Amerikaans acteur * 22 - Samuel Beckett (83), Iers schrijver en dichter * 25 - Nicolae Ceauşescu (71), Roemeens dictator * 25 - Elena Ceauşescu (73), Roemeens vrouw van dictator Nicolae Ceauşescu Categorie:1989